marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Corporate Advertising
Corporate Advertising is used to improve the image of corporation. This page shows the advertisements and marketing campaigns of companies who use creations of the Marvel Cinematic Universe to promote their products or brand. These promotions are in cooperation with Marvel Studios, which help to promote Marvel's own products. Acura File:Acura_2_Avengers_NSX.jpg File:Acura_3_Avengers_NSX_Roadster.jpg File:Acura_4_Avengers_NSX_Roadster.jpg File:Acura_5_Avengers_NSX_Roadster.jpg File:Acura_6_S.H.I.E.L.D._MDX.jpg File:Acura_7_S.H.I.E.L.D._MDX.jpg File:Acura_8_S.H.I.E.L.D._TL.jpg File:Acura_9_S.H.I.E.L.D._TL.jpg File:Acura_10_S.H.I.E.L.D._TL.jpg File:Acura_11_S.H.I.E.L.D._TL.jpg File:Acura_12_S.H.I.E.L.D._TL.jpg For the TV series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Marvel and Acura signed a partnership, making Acura vehicles the official vehicle for S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Acura cars where also featured in Captain America: The First Avenger, Thor and The Avengers. Next to product placement, a commercial video was released as well as two promotional websites. One of the websites also has promotional videos for the webpage itself. Commercial: Acura RDX During the Battle of New York a couple is driving through the city in a Acura RDX, evading obstacles and explosions. The navigation system guides them safely through the city, instructing them to go left at an flying car, make a right after an explosion and to evade a lightning bolt from Thor. When the couple comes in a street with an Leviathan, the navigation system instructs them to make a u-turn, which they heavily agree with. Join S.H.I.E.L.D Join S.H.I.E.L.D is one of the promotional website released by Marvel/Acura. Users could create a official ID badge and climb ranks within the organization.Acura JoinSHIELD S.H.I.E.L.D. ops S.H.I.E.L.D. ops is one of the promotional website released by Marvel/Acura. Introduced by Agent Jasper Sitwell, players could win a 1:43 scale Acura car or even a 'Tony Stark Experience' trip to New York city.Acura SHIELDops In the first video Sitwell calls in to all agents with a priority message, showing video footage the Avengers and ordering to report at SHIELDops.com and await orders. In the second video he once again tells that all agents are instructed to report and ordered to debrief. Showing footage of Loki and reporting that global security is in danger. File:Marvel's The Avengers - SHIELDops.com Promo 1 File:Marvel's The Avengers - SHIELDops.com Promo 2 - Report to Duty File:Acura_promo_1.jpg Audi Iron Man Since the first Iron Man a partnership between Audi and Marvel was created. During the various Iron Man installments Audi has featured multiple vehicles to the screen: Audi R8, Audi R8 Spyder, Audi R8 e-tron, Audi A8L, Audi S7 Sportback, Audi S5 Coupe and the Audi Q7. An exclusive Audi Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron comic was released as well. With the release of Avengers: Age of Ultron even more models where introduced, featuring: Audi R8 (2016), Audi TTS (2015) and the Audi A3 Cabriolet (2015). File:Iron_Man_1_-_Audi_R8_Coupe.jpg File:Iron_Man_2_-_Audi_R8_V10_Spyder.jpg File:Iron_Man_3_-_Audi_R8_e-tron.jpg File:Audi R8 V10 Spyder features in Iron Man 2 File:2014 Audi R8 Iron Man 3 Canvas File:AUDI R8 Commercial - Iron-Man 3 (2013) Commercial: Audi - The Chase With Audi's and Marvel's current partnership, Audi shows a extended scene of Black Panther chasing the Winter Soldier prior to the release of Captain America: Civil War. In the midst of the chase a family is taking a drive in an red Audi SQ7. Captain America jumps with his shield on a chasing Audi SQ7 to stop the car and to take over the wheel. In the family car, the kid in the back is playing with a toy of Captain America, when suddenly the Winter Soldier overhauls them by foot. The family then also gets taken in by Captain America with the Black Panther hanging on the back of the car. With all the surrounding chasing cars of agents, the mother of the family decides to take a short cut. With the release of this video, Audi also released a custom comic: The Avengers: King of the Road. Commercial: Cameo School To promote the Audi S8, an unique video was made with Stan Lee as a teacher in a Cameo School. The video was directed by Kevin Smith and featured , Michael Rooker, Lou Ferrigno and . During Stan Lee his lecture, Lou Ferrigno enters the class looking for the anger management class, Stan Lee politely tells him this isn't the anger management class. After the class Stan Lee finds out that the driver of his pickup is actually himself. He then compliments the driver by saying "Heey, now that's a cameo!" Ironically the real cameo in this video was the Audi S8. The Tony Stark Innovation Challenge The Tony Stark Innovation Challenge was designed by Marvel and Audi to mirror Tony Stark's desire to take Stark Industries in a new direction, using vast intellect and resources to eradicate problems through technology. Participants submitted videos with their concepts, and users rated the ideas. The Winner received: *15k to develop his idea *Four-day trip for two to California, including; **A day at the Audi Sports Car Experience driving an Audi R8 **A VIP day with the ICON Aircraft team, joining them in flight and water testing of the innovative ICON A5 aircraft (one of Tony Stark’s toys) **Helicopter tour of L.A. **Transportation in the latest innovation from Audi, the 2011 A8 **Luxury hotel accommodations and dinners at L.A.’s top restaurants **Spa treatments, tailored cocktail attire, and grooming to perfect his/her Stark style **Tour of Audi Design Center in Santa Monica Airport **Experience documented and featured on AudiUSA.com The executives at Audi of America would judge the video on the following criteria: *1. Make the world a better place by solving a problem or improving an existing solution (20%) *2. Articulate and demonstrate expertise of the “better living through technology” philosophy (20%) *3. Have the scalability and adoptability to potentially change the way we live (20%) *4. Showcase innovation, adventure, and intelligence worthy of Audi and Tony Stark (20%) *5. Entice the social network; viewer ratings will help determine top entries (20%) MIT Graduate Student Natan Linder won the challenge with his invention of the LuminAR. This functions as a digital bulb with built-in Internet technology that can project web content onto any surface. Unfortunately the website of the Tony Stark challenge is no longer working. Making it hard to find other submitted video's than the one of the winner.Audi Innovatian Challenge File:Stark Expo & Audi Present The Tony Stark Innovation Challenge File:Audi Tony Stark Innovation Challenge Winner - LuminAR Coca-Cola During the 2016 Super Bowl, Marvel and Coca-Cola started a joined promotion to promote a product of Coca-Cola using characters from the MCU. Commercial: Coca-Cola Mini Two thirsty heroes. Only one Coca-Cola Mini. Witness an epic chase between Marvel’s biggest and smallest Super Heroes: the Incredible Hulk and Astonishing Ant-Man. Despite their differences in size, Hulk and Ant-Man both know what it’s like to get thirsty. But when there's just one #CokeMini left in the fridge, who will prevail? File:Coca-Cola Coke Mini (Hulk vs. Ant-Man) Dr Pepper Dr Pepper uses material out of the Marvel Cinematic Universe to promote their products, creating a early bond with the young consumers.Dr Pepper Dr Pepper cans File:Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_6_-_Iron_Man.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_1_-_Iron_Man.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_14_-_Iron_Man.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_13_-_Iron_Man.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_5_-_War_Machine.jpg Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_10_-_War_Machine.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_4_-_Black_Widow.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_11_-_Black_Widow.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_3_-_Pepper_Potts.jpg Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_12_-_Pepper_Potts.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_7_-_Whiplash.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_2_-_Whiplash.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_IM2_can_9_-_Director_Fury.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_IM2_cans.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_The_Avengers_can_1_-_Captain_America.jpg [File:Dr_Pepper_The_Avengers_can_3_-_Hulk.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_The_Avengers_can_2_-_Thor.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_The_Avengers_can_4_-_Black_Widow.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_The_Avengers_can_5_-_Hawkeye.jpg File:Dr_Pepper_cans_-_The_Avengers_2_-_Age_of_Ultron.jpg File01-Dr Pepper 'website'.jpg During the [[Stark Expo/Promotional Campaign|Stark Expo promo], Dr Pepper had a pavilion at the Expo and a link to their website where you could suit up and play as Iron Man. At the same time you could find Dr Pepper cans with characters from Iron Man 2 in the shelfs of a supermarket. It seems to be succesfull marketing campaign, as this was repeated for The Avengers and for Avengers: Age of Ultron. Commercial: Vending Machine A employee of Stark Industries is doing some cleaning in Tony Stark's Mansion and J.A.R.V.I.S. accidentally recognizes him as Tony Stark. The employee then orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to suit him up, and the machines start suiting him up into a Dr. Pepper vending machine. At first the employee isn't happy but when he finds a Dr. Pepper can, he is quite content about it. A secondary employee of Stark Industries is seen as well, and appears to be Stan Lee. File:Iron Man 2 Dr Pepper Spot Airing Now Gillette Before the release of Avengers: Age of Ultron, Gillette introduced Marvel Razors. With these Razors they introduced the Fusion ProGlide Razor and promoted Avengers: Age of Ultron. The Razors weren't for sale. Gillette on Marvel Website During this promotion they had a special webpage, they also used a commercial and it was possible to win a complete prototype Avengers Razor set signed by Stan Lee. They staged a Stark Industries takeover of the Gillette Shave Headquarters in Boston. At the event, Stark Industries scientists unveiled the prototype razors to the media along with an obligatory cameo by Stan Lee. An exclusive Gillette The Avengers: Cutting Edge comic was introduced as well.Gillette Gillette_homepage.jpg Gillette_Iron_Man.jpg Gillette_Thor.jpg Gillette_Captain_America.jpg Gillette_Hulk.jpg Gillette_Stark_Industries.jpg Gillette_Tony_Stark.jpg Gillette_Stan_Lee.jpg Hasbro: Hero Gear Closing on to the release date of Captain America: Civil War, Hasbro introduces Civil War Hero Gear. Each hero pack comes with a mask and a part which covers a hand. File:Marvel’s Captain America - 'Civil War Hero Gear' T.V. Commercial File:Marvel’s Captain America Civil War - 'Spiderman, Captain America, & Iron Man Hero Gear' T.V. Ad Kellogg's Kellogg's has various products with items from the Marvel Cinematic Universe or promotions where you can collect codes to get a free movie ticket or a bobblehead.Kellogg's File:The Avengers Age of Ultron - Kellogg's Avengers Flyers File:Kellogg's_main_page.jpg Nesquick To show the power of breakfast, consumers could send their superhero poses to Nesquick, who would place them on their Nesquick can.Nesquick File:Marvel's Avengers Age Of Ultron - Nesquik TV Spot File:Nesquick_main_page.jpg PizzaHut To promote the release of Captain America: Civil War, PizzaHut lauches a website with exclusive photos and video's of the film itself. To unlock the video's, visitors have to play a little game first. The Pizza's are also delivered in an Captain America or Iron Man Pizza box. File:Pizzahut_main_page.jpg File:Pizzahut_question_1.jpg File:Pizzahut_question_2.jpg File:Pizzahut_question_3.jpg File:Pizzahut_question_4.jpg File:Pizzahut_question_5.jpg File:Captain_America_Pizza.jpg File:Iron_Man_Pizza.jpg Reese's During the Stark Expo promo, Reese's had a pavilion at the Expo and a link to their website where it was possible to win a role in a Marvel movie.Reese's File01-Reese's 'website'.jpg File03-Reese's 'website'.jpg File04-Reese's 'website'.jpg File02-Reese's 'website'.jpg Royal Purple File01-Royal Purple-Synthetic Oil 'website'.jpg Stark Racing Team (1).jpg Stark Racing Team (2).jpg Stark Racing Team (3).jpg Stark Racing Team (4).jpg Stark Racing Team (5).jpg Stark Racing Team (6).jpg During the Stark Expo promo, Royal Purple had a pavilion at the Expo to promote their Hydro Lube. Royal Purple also sponsored the Stark Motor Racing Team, on their website a custom comic was released involving Iron Man and behind the scene footage of the Stark Motor Racing Team.Stark Motor Racing Samsung To promote the new Mobile Samsung Galaxy S6, the biggest Avengers fans were being called to ranks and fans with similar characteristics as The Avengers were recruited by Maria Hill. The selected fans had a training where they needed to learn how to work as a team, using the Samsung Galaxy S6 and the Gear VR. In addition Samsung produced a limited serie of the Galaxy S6 with a special cover of one of The Avengers.Samsung File:Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron and Samsung Mobile File:Galaxy S6 edge Iron Man Limited Edition - Official Unboxing File:Samsung_Galaxy_S6_-_Avengers_Edition.jpg Subway During a promotion of Subway it was possible to win subs for life, or a movie ticket to Avengers: Age of Ultron. A short TV spot was released as well, closing of with the oneliner: 'Subway, where Superheroes eat. Subway' File:Subway_main_page.jpg Target Target has released video's, promoting Marvel films and their company. They also released a custom comic: Iron Man 2: Security Breach. File:Avengers as Action Figures - Target TV Commercial File:Target Commercial 2016 Captain America Civil War Under Armour File:UnderArmour_(7).jpg File:UnderArmour_(1).jpg File:UnderArmour_(2).jpg File:UnderArmour_(3).jpg File:UnderArmour_(4).jpg File:UnderArmour_(5).jpg File:UnderArmour_(6).jpg File:UnderArmour_(8).jpg File:UnderArmour_(9).jpg File:UnderArmour_(10).jpg File:UnderArmour_(11).jpg File:UnderArmour_(12).jpg File:UnderArmour_(13).jpg File:UnderArmour_(14).jpg File:Under_Armour_homepage.jpg Academy Award-winning costume designer Alexandra Byrne worked with Under Armour to create some of the costumes in Avengers: Age of Ultron, which are now for sale. They designed (under)shirts for: *Iron Man *Captain America *Quicksilver *Black Widow External Links Category:Promotional Campaigns